The present invention relates to a new and improved hoop construction for musical drums, which hoop construction is adjustable with respect to the shell of the drum, so as to vary the tension of the drum head which is struck by the player usually by drum sticks or the like in order to produce drum sounds.
Drum hoops have been used for many years for this purpose. However, the modern musician playing drums is desirous of tightening the drum head to an extent not previously generally used in order to provide a different and louder drum beat or sound. The result of this very high tension with the hoops now used is that the hoops are not of sufficient strength to withstand the enormous pressures placed upon them and, as a result, they are bent out of shape, with the result that the hoop becomes useless for providing its intended purpose and must be replaced at considerable cost.